Another One Bites the Dust
}} Another One Bites the Dust en español Otro Más Que Muerde el Polvo, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la banda Queen, es interpretada por New Directions. Contexto de la Canción: TBA. Letra de la Canción: New Directions: Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba, ba da bum Bum, bum, bum Ba da ba ba da bum Bum, bum, bum (Alma: Ooohh) (Cody: Let's go!) Ba da ba ba da bum Alma y Cody: Steve walks wearily down the street With his brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet Machine guns ready to go Are you ready (Chicos de New Directions: Hey!) Are you ready for this Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Alma con New Directions: Yeah! Cody con los Chicos de New Directions (Alma con las Chicas de New Directions): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (New Directions: Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to ' New Directions (Chicas de New Directions):' Another one bites the dust (Oooh, ohh!) (Chicos de New Directions: Yeeaah!) Cody (con Alma y New Directions): How do you think I'm gonna get along (without you when you're gone?) You took me for everything that I had and (kicked me out on my own) Cody con las Chicas de New Directions: Are you happy? Are you satisfied How long can you stand the heat? Alma con los Chicos de New Directions: Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Alma y Cody con New Directions: Look Out! New Directions (Cody y Alma con New Directions): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; And another one gone) And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Chicas de New Directions: Oooh, ohh!) Cody y Alma con New Directions: Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust (Alma: Oooh!) Another one bites the dust (' Chicos de New Directions:' Hey, hey!) Another one bites the dust (New Directions: Heeeeeeeey) Cody: Ooh shoot out Alma y Cody con New Directions: There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad And leave him when he's down, yeah! But I'm ready, I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet Out of the doorway the bullets rip Repeating to the sound of the beat (Alma: Oh, Yeah) Cody con los Chicos de New Directions (Alma con las Chicas de New Directions): Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust) (New Directions: And another one gone) And another one gone (New Directions: 'Another one bites the dust) (Yeah!) Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust ('Cody: Shoot Out!) Another one bites the dust (Alma: Yeah) Another one bites the dust (Cody: Alright) Curiosidades: *Es la primera canción donde todo New Directions esta presente. Vídeos: Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Legacy of The Return Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Cody Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma